Déjame ir
by Sinceramente Valeria
Summary: "Déjame ir..." Edward rió "Yo también rogué pero nadie me escucho y ti tampoco te escucharan"


**Disclaimer: Edward le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Katie y la historia me pertenecen a mi.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Chicago, Illinois. 1923.

Katie caminaba por la oscura calle de Chicago sola. Cuando su padre se enterara de que estaba sola a altas horas de la noche en la calle la "iba a matar". Le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su destino cuando comenzó a sentir que alguien la seguía. Katie no se detuvo a comprobarlo, comenzó a correr sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba del miedo y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Para su mala suerte, Katie se tropezó con las agujetas de sus tenis y cayó al suelo.

La risa burlona de un hombre hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

"Los humanos son tan patéticos"

Katie sintió que era levantada del suelo y arrojada contra la pared de un callejón que estaba cerca.

"Los humanos no existen para que los amen..." Katie se quejó del dolor que sentía debido al golpe y alzo su rostro para mirar a su atacante.

Era una un hombre , más bien un muchacho, no parecía pasar de los 18 años. Su cabello era de un color cobrizo que hacia resaltar su piel pálida. Su belleza quitaba el aliento. Katie se congeló al detenerse en los ojos del extraño. Estos eran grandes y rojos como la sangre que comenzaba a salir de la herida en su brazo. Katie no podía quitar sus ojos verdes de la mirada del cobrizo. Se miraron a los ojos y Katie notó que los ojos del muchacho cambiaban de color convirtiéndose en negros como el cielo de una noche fria como esa.

Katie soltó un grito dándose cuenta que el cobrizo no tenia buenas intenciones con ella. Edward río de una forma macabra.

"Estupida humana. Puedes gritar pero nadie puede escucharte"

Katie vio que Edward estaba a una distancia considerable para poder levantarse y escapar así que lo hizo ignorando el dolor que sentía. No pasaron ni siquiera cinco segundos cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda y volvía a caer sobre su estómago.

Las lágrimas empañaron su vista y sentía su corazón en la garganta.

"Po-Por favor, déjame ir" le rogó. Edward soltó una risa burlona. La volteó con el pie y observó la expresión de sufrimiento de Katie y sintió un poco de satisfacción en su "alma". Más su sonrisa se borro cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente.

La levantó y la empujo contra la pared. Katie grito de dolor. Edward la mantenía contra la pared sosteniendo su cuello haciendo que Katie tuviera mas problemas para respirar.

"¿Sabes algo? Esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dije al bastardo que me convirtió en esto. ¿Sabes como me convirtió?" Katie jadió por aire. "Así"

Edward enterró sus dientes en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Katie y tomo un poco de su sangre y luego se alejó. Katie gritaba desgarradora mente mientras sentía como su interior comenzaba a incendiarse.

"Déjame ir..Déjame ir" Edward dijo volvió a succionar la sangre de Katie. "Le rogué a ese monstruo así como tu me rogaste a mi. Grite asi como gritas tu. Llore así como lloras tu y sentí lo que sientes tu. Y nadie me escucho... _déjame ir_." Edward sonrió mientras los gritos y el sufrimiento de Katie se hacían más fuertes. " Para mi no hubo salida ni escapatoria ni final para mi sufrimiento pero tu tendrás la suerte de que tu dolor dure unos cuantos segundos" Edward termino diciendo y volvió a la tarea de acabar con la vida de la chica que le recordó su pasado.

* * *

Hola, corazones ¿Como estan?

Este es un un pequeño One Shot que escribi hace tiempo y nunca me anime a subirlo. Dejeme decirles que esto comenzo siendo un OS sobre Tanya pero mi cerebro dijo: "No,esto le queda mas a Edward" Y bueno, cuando el cerebro dice algo hay que hacerle caso ¿no es asi? ( Yo se que estoy loca) En fin, este OS puede toma lugar en los 10 años que Edward se separo de Carlisle, pero aun así es diferente porque Edward no mataba a muchachitas inocentes ni odia a Carlisle.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y por apoyarme con todas mis historias. Aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo para leer esto. Recibo todo tipo de comentarios. Si alguen quiere unirse a mi grupo de FanFiction en Facebook el link esta en mi perfil o simplemente pueden mandarme un PM pidiendome que las agregue si el link no les funciona.

Gracias por todo, cuidence mucho y nos leemos luego.

-Lovely Valeria.


End file.
